The COBRE Center for Cancer Research Development (CCRD) has become an integral part of the resources and environment of the cancer research infrastructure at RIH. Our Phase I and II periods were characterized by outstanding junior investigator productivity in terms of peer reviewed publications (n=145) and success in obtaining extramural, federal funding ($23,265,020.) The original scientific theme of the Phase I and Phase II awards was to emphasize research on mechanisms of cancer and its origins. This focus on cancer biology will be maintained through the Phase III COBRE by continuing to stimulate awards and core user credits to junior investigators interested in cancer through a new Pilot Grants Core. During the past five years RIH has made a substantial institutional investment in clinical and basic research in cancer. This increase in investigation has had a positive effect on the CCRD Core facilities as it has created an increased local customer base. This expanded customer base will be factored into a strategic plan for sustaining the CCRD core facilities beyond the Phase III period with strong institutional funding. The following four aims are proposed: (Aim 1) To continue to enhance the ability of the Administrative Core to oversee the goals of the COBRE CCRD through maturing of the Molecular Pathology and Proteomics Cores with less reliance on NIH support during Phase III. (Aim 2) To continue to keep the Proteomics Core facility at the cutting edge of rapidly evolving mass spectroscopic technologies associated with global proteomics and identification of candidate proteins in isolation or within tissues. (Aim 3) To provide molecular pathology services including archived tumor bank specimens for enhancing productivity and research capabilities of investigators at all levels of expertise in order to address research problems and to increase their competitiveness for extramural funding. (Aim 4) To provide pilot grants and core user credits to solely support junior investigators interested in cancer research and to offer bioinformatic analysis to recipients of pilot awards.